honaleefandomcom-20200214-history
Lupine Empire
(Not to be confused with The Empire) Fixed on the western end of Territa , the Lupine Empire is considered by many as one of the greatest nations. It is home to the wolves, and the seat of The Empire. It is a place of culture and progress, and equality for all the Imperial Races. Climate The Lupine Empire is situated in the marshy lowlands of the Reamus Mountains. Sparse forest, steep hills, and high rocky mountains are the most common scenery, broken only by the occasional railroad or asphalt paths. While most weather is blocked by the Reamus Mountains, the large gap at Kriegsver Harbor allows warm air currents to enter the vally nation every summer. Rains are common in this season, adding to the thawing marshes. In this season crops are grown, primarily wheat and barley. It is used to feed the livestock and distilled into the fine mountian spirits the Scowis pack is famous for. However, these rains cause troubles for the large cities, that must drain the vast amounts of rain into the rivers with their regular sewage. Pine forests skirt the southern coastal region between the sea and the mountains. They are mostly uninhabited, aside from some Imprial/Tundran mixed communities. The northern coasts are warmer, open to the great oceans of the north. Politics The Lupine Emporer is ruled by the oldest male and alpha of the Pack Reamus of the Von Reamus family from the capital of Hapsburg. Though there is an alpha meeting once every six years, the Empire is run in independant states. Despite this confedracy-esque style, all citizens must answer to the emporer, the alpha of alphas. Despite the ultimate power, in the long line of emporers, few have abused this, and those that did were added to the darker side of Imperial history. As of 490ME, there have been three female emporers, and eight "Pup" emporers. Among the "Pup" emporers is the current leader, Antony Von Reamus. As he has no heir, it seems equally likely that the next emporer be female. Beneath the emporer are the nine alphas of the packs. They rule their respective packs as they see fit, and should problems arise they are brought to the emporer. In the early days of the packs, challenges between alphas were common and often ended in blood. However, the Empire brought peace and order. There are only three national government organizations, the Armed Forces, the Western Rail Network, and the Telegram Service. Every other buisiness and organization is run by the pack government or private citizens. As a result, roads across borders vary in quality and material. One of the most notable examples is the Scowis/Kriegsver border, where dirt road meets asphalt. Imperial drivers who travel between pack lands must be accustomed to changes in the road. Economy The Imperial econmy is based on hard currency. The most valueable is the Gold Piece (GP). It is broken down into ten Silver Pieces (SP), which are broken into ten Copper Pieces (CP). The the majority of citizens use the coinage, and larger organizations, like corporations and banks, use notes. Though the basic types of Pieces are universal, each pack mints their own designs. The national government does little with the economy, aside from collecting taxes. The buisiness world is a competitive place, and monopolies are rare. Industry is the primary source of income, as coal and iron ore from the mountains aare shipped down by rail to refining and smelting plants. From their it goes to the automotive industries, that ship their goods to the Queendom and the Northern Republic. Fair portions of the national wealth have been donated to allies in modren times, though most of this wealth was to fortify their militaries against the threat of Posnovian attack. Such acts have less to do with generousity, and more from personal interests. Peoples The Lupine Empire, as the name implies, is home to the temperate Grey Wolves. However, it is also home to the Canine race, who live in the slums of Hapsburg and other major cities. In the ports of Kriegsver Harbor, small cat communities have opened up, and on the southern coast Tundrans have fishing villages. Such diversity has greatly influenced the culture. At least eighty percent of the population are registered as wolves. Another fifteen are dogs, three for cats, and the rest foxes, half-breeds, and others. As such, media tends to show all the Imperial races working together, doubling as propaganda for The Empire. In wolvish culture, males and females are true equals when single, but in a married household the male is seen as dominant. This is often shifted by the matriarchial Vulpine and male-oriented Feline cultures, but a fair balance exists between gender-views. Military The Imperial military is considered the pride of the nation. Male citizens are required to serve at least two years in any of the Amred Forces. The military is broken up into three branches: The Army, The Navy, and the Emporer's Guard. Air forces are split between the branches, as air power is not a major part of wolvish tactics. The greatest strength is the armored divisions, fast, heavily armed, and well armored fighting vehicles. Assualt has always been key, and ancient hunting tactics heavily influence modern strategy. Infantry, artillery, and aircraft are all designed to support the armor. The Navy is another great wonder. With a history of proud 72-gun frigates ruling the seas, the Navy keeps its tradition. Heavy battleships roam the seas in great fleets, holding the Imperial banner. Only three major ports refuse to take such vessels, Zirmev and Losk, of Posnov, and Ferncloud, strictly neutral. Category:Poltical Category:Nation Category:Wolf